Shockwave (Primax)
https://i.ytimg.com/vi/5VlOKlFxdZQ/maxresdefault.jpg Firepower *"Among the Decepticons, Shockwave's power is second only to Megatron's. His total command of the electromagnetic spectrum allows him, in his ray-gun mode, to emit a coruscating beam of energy in a wide variety of forms: high-energy explosive gamma rays, x-rays that allow him to see through almost anything, blinding visible light, super-hot infrared rays and radio waves that can either send messages or jam other radio signals are but a few of the weapons in Shockwave's arsenal. Never having been adapted by the Ark to an Earthly form, Shockwave remains a size consistent with his robot mode when he transforms to a ray-gun, that is, more than 35 feet long." *In gun mode knocked over Bruticus with a blast (The Transformers, "The Revenge of Bruticus" 1986) *In gun mode fired an x-ray blast to close a tear in space-time caused by the Time Wars (The Transformers (Marvel UK) #205, "Time Wars" (Part 7) 1989) *In robot mode with his gun arm, according to Shockwave, "at maximum power a concentrated beam of infrared radiation will penetrate even Scorponok's ultra-dense armor plating" (The Transformers (Marvel US) #72, "...All This and Civil War 2" 1990) *In gun mode one blast destroyed two Guardian robots at once (Transformers: The War Within #5 2003) *In gun mode damaged Scorponok (who tanked the Toraxxis refinery explosion). In robot mode fired blasts from gun arm powerful enough to launch the larger Scorponok backward. According to Shockwave, up close "a focused ion blast will penetrate even Scorponok's armor plating", killing him. (The Transformers: Maximum Dinobots #5 2009) *In gun mode a full power blast destroyed a Guardian robot (The Transformers: Autocracy #8, "Overthrown" 2012) Strength *Crushed an F-15 jet (22.5 tons empty) in one hand (The Transformers (Marvel US) #12, "Prime Time!" 1984) *Shockwave says a Decepticon with Scorponok's might and endurance may survive being buried by 462.7 tons of wreckage. Shockwave is able to physically harm Scorponok in hand-to-hand combat (The Transformers (Marvel US) #72, "...All This and Civil War 2" 1990) *Defeated the Dinobots single-handedly (The Transformers: Spotlight Shockwave, "Spotlight: Shockwave" 2006) *Threw Grimlock (24 tons) hard enough to crater concrete. Defeated the Dinobots easily despite just fighting Scorponok. Grappling with Grimlock for even a moment was a charade; when he decided to be serious he tossed aside Grimlock easily.'' (''The Transformers: Maximum Dinobots #5 2009) Speed * "He can fly in either mode using powerful jet thrusters in his boots (which become the handle in his ray-gun mode)." * In gun mode is shown flying alongside Mindwipe, Triggerhappy and Starscream (whose bios rated them at 700 mph, Mach 2.58 or 1,980 mph and Mach 2.8 or 2,148.35 mph respectively) (The Transformers (Marvel US) #71, "Surrender!" 1990) * In gun mode Shockwave is again shown keeping pace with Starscream's jet form (The Transformers (Marvel US) #72, "...All This and Civil War 2" 1990) Durability *Survived shots from Fortress Maximus and atmospheric reentry ([http://tfwiki.net/wiki/The_Transformers_(Marvel_comic) The Transformers (Marvel US) #39], "The Desert Island of Space!" 1988) *Shockwave is well used to the temperatures of atmospheric reentry (The Transformers (Marvel US) #71, "Surrender!" 1990) *Shockwave is shot by Scorponok's tail which fires 100,000 volt electric bursts. Scorponok also smashes a Staten Island Ferry ship on Shockwave, the lightest of which (the Austen class) are 499 tons. Scorponok, whose claws can crush mountains, punches Shockwave hard enough to launch him backward (The Transformers (Marvel US) #72, "...All This and Civil War 2" 1990) *Survived orbital bombardment from the Dinobots' ship which is shown to have destroyed a volcano in the process. Shockwave also survived being buried in lava (The Transformers: Spotlight Shockwave 2006) Intelligence, skill and experience *Shockwave was the military ruler of the Cybertronian city-state of Tarn (Transformers Annual 1987, "State Games" 1987) *Conquered the Cybertronian city-state of Iacon (Transformers: The War Within #3 2002) *Shockwave was the greatest student of Jhiaxus (The Transformers: Spotlight Doubledealer, "Revelation, Part Three" 2008) *He can, essentially, activate a "rage mode" to simulate bloodlust for the sake of battle. This sub-routine overtakes his neocortex for a time and he can regain control of his higher functions (The Transformers: Spotlight Shockwave 2006) *Shockwave constantly adapts and improves the more he fights: "I... learned. Evolved. A new sub-routine, birthed in combat... forged in fire." (The Transformers: Maximum Dinobots #5 2009) *Defeated the more powerful Scorponok in battle by analyzing and outperforming Headmaster upgrades, noting Scorponok's 60% increase in reaction time was offset by the 0.3% decrease in effectiveness cause by his organic component's fear. (The Transformers: Maximum Dinobots #5 2009) *As a senator founded the Jhiaxian Academy of Advanced Technology (The Transformers: Robots in Disguise #17, "Shockwaves" 2013) Weaknesses * "Shockwave's wave-emission power, as well as his flying, is limited by his high fuel consumption. Although he uses the same type of liquid fuel as his fellow Transformers, he can also use radioactive fuels in the small nuclear reactor within his torso, which substantially eliminates his liquid fuel dependency problem. Although his logical brain center is usually an advantage, more intuitive and emotional thinking processes often confound him, particularly when his adversary is human." * Earth's magnetic fields caused a malfunction in his guidance systems, resulting in him landing half a world away (The Transformers (Marvel US) #4, "The Last Stand" 1985) Point One Percenter When he is an Action Master, he is partnered with Fistfight. The ores include: *Ore-1, "Time", from LV-117, which allows travel through time *Ore-2, "Death", from Gorlam Prime, which causes living matter to decay and die *Ore-6, "Cold", from Arduria, which causes the cessation of thermodynamic processes *Ore-7, "Change", possessed of transmutation properties *Ore-8, "Destruction", from Tsiehshi, which manifests as radioactive and explosive crystals *Ore-13, "Power Itself", from Earth, which boosts a Transformer's capabilities *Ore-14, "Regeneration", from Cybertron and planted prior to the actual Regenesis program, which can resurrect cities and Transformers In addition, if two or more of the ores are brought together, the synthesis can produce dramatic new effects, to say nothing of what might happen if all the successful samples were united. ... By combining Ore-14 and Ore-2 ... then exposing the result to the transmutative Ore-7 ... he has fundamentally altered the nature of life and death... by merging Ore-6 with Ore-8 he has gained mastery of the potential energy of all matter... and by blending Ore-1 with Ore-13, time is now at his command... all to facilitate the very real "Dark Cybertron" prophecy. Standard | Action Master | Cicadacon | Zel Quartz | Ores + Time Drive